


Undressed Rehearsal

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [101]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Intimate moments, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: ellen had portia on her show and ellen said, "when we got married portia's line was 'its good to be loved, its profound to be understood,' and she understand me" + please do this as klaroline
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 29





	Undressed Rehearsal

Caroline pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade, her arms wrapped around him from behind as he dozed. “Wake up,” she whispered just underneath his ear. “Klaus,” she sang, one hand coasting down his abdomen. 

His hips jerked as she brushed over his bellybutton. Humming, he turned to face her, pulling her close and burrowing them both under the sheets. “To what do I owe this rude awakening?”

“Oh, it can be ruder,” she promised. Her hands continued to wander, but she gave into the lazy kiss he dropped on her lips. “I was just thinking about the wedding and how quickly it’s coming, how excited I am to marry you.”

Tightening his hold on her, Klaus couldn’t look away. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, with an open heart and biting wit. Loving you is the best part of my life.”

Her breath caught in her throat. “Are these your vows?”

He shrugged. “An old draft. They’re still true, and I know I haven’t been the most enthusiastic of grooms-”

“Hey, watching your sister interrogate the florist even wore _me_ out. Wedding planning isn’t for everyone.”

“-but I’m thrilled to become your husband. And I want you to know that.”

Tears filled her eyes, and Caroline placed a hand over his heart. “Okay. Continue, please.”

Klaus smiled, kissing her cheek. “What I can’t believe is that you love me, too, wild and brazen and passionate - in all things…” His eyebrows danced with suggestion, and she lightly smacked his chest. 

“My grandmother does not want to hear about our sex life while sitting in a church pew,” she warned, “so that better not have made the final cut.”

“No promises, sweetheart.”

“Just vows.”

Eyes wide and earnest, he gave her the brightest smile she’d ever seen on him. “It’s good to be loved, but it’s even more profound to be understood. You have made yourself the other half of me, easily joining our lives until I can’t imagine them any other way. You don’t change me, you help me to grow into the man I want to be. Who I want to be for _you_. Yours forever.”

Giggling through her tears, Caroline launched herself onto him and peppered his face with kisses. “I love you,” she murmured against his chin. “Now I’m even more excited to see what you’re actually going to say.”

“I’ll probably talk about that night you drank half a bottle of tequila and dragged me into the bar’s bathroom,” Klaus teased, smirking as she tried to wrestle with him. “Your grandmother would absolutely appreciate those _passionate_ details.”

“You’re infuriating.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
